The Seaquel
by JPx3LE
Summary: The Sequel to The Spray of the Sea. Don't know how long it will be. AU! Lady Lily Evans and Captain James Potter are now engaged, but that does not mean their relationship is safe. Adventures and Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Captain of _The Charlotte_ James Potter stood at the wheel of his ship, staring at the horizon as he inhaled deeply to take in the sweet smell of the salty seawater. It was his second favorite smell in the world. It had been first up until a year ago. It was now second to, of course, the smell of the red-haired beauty that was currently wrapped around the sheets on his cot, her hair fanned across _his_ pillows in the Captain's cabin. He couldn't suppress the groan he let out as he silently wished he were with her right now. Oh, what he wouldn't give to lay with her, entangle one hand within he long, fiery hair and the other to slide up her dress, touching-

"Oi! Cap'n!"

James whipped around angrily at being awoken from his particularly wonderful daydream by his best friend.

Sirius Black smiled broadly at him. "Well, hello!" He glanced down at James' pants for he must have noticed his familiar glazed over look, "And hello to you," he sniggered, "been thinking of the Lady, have we? Or is that for me?"

"Shut up, Sirius," snapped James, his jaw clenched, running a hand through his windswept hair.

His loyal friend shook his head at him while rolling eyes but his grin remained on his lips, "Go to her, I'll take over…again."

James smiled at him, "Nah, you've been at the wheel every day for me this week, I'm fine." Although James wanted desperately to see Lily for he had been up here all night, Sirius deserved a long break.

Sirius opened his mouth to respond but then, James heard another, sweeter voice from behind him say, "Why? Don't care to see me, James?" He turned slowly, knowing exactly who had spoken.

James opened his mouth to respond but, upon seeing his fiancée for the first time in the newly risen sun, found no words. Lily was standing before him and Sirius in nothing but one of his shirts with her long curls falling down her back. One of the shoulders was conveniently sliding off, his shirt barely reaching mid thigh. As much as James would have thoroughly enjoyed just gawking at her for another few minutes, he shook himself, realizing that a crew full of men was now probably, also, gaping at her. Being guilty of it himself, James knew what they were all, Sirius included, thinking at the moment and he grew very annoyed and protective. Finally, James spoke, "Sirius, stop looking at her."

Sirius scoffed from somewhere behind him, "Okay, honestly? This is out of my control; _Look _at her!" He exclaimed incredulously.

Lily cleared her throat, looking down to hide her smirk.

James seized Lily's arm, not hard, but roughly and began to lead her below deck. "I got the wheel mate, don't bother asking…" he heard Sirius say. Lily tried to catch James' eye as they walked briskly through the hall but he was staring determinately ahead. "Would you mind telling me…" but she didn't finish her question, she knew where they were going.

When James spoke up, he did so through clenched teeth, "Are you trying to sink my ship?"

Lily was taken aback; this wasn't why she showed up to him like she did. She was expecting a completely different reaction. But he was _angry_. "Sink your-,"

"Your clothes, Lily," he interrupted as if that explained everything. When she remained silent he continued, "Remember what I said about you being a distraction to my crew? Wearing _fewer_ clothes will not help that matter."

Lily smiled; this was the reaction she wanted. Her lack of clothing affected him successfully; they had reached James' cabin and both entered. James kicked the door shut behind him. "Is that a compliment I hear in there somewhere?" She joked.

James had a faint smile on his lips but his tone was still annoyed, "You shouldn't walk around-,"

"I know what the problem is," Lily said, still smirking at him. James Potter, a pirate, most wanted Captain alive, gulped audibly as his fiancée led him over towards his bed. She purred in his ear, "Just because _your_ distracted by me and frustrated that-,"

"No, I know what every one of those men were thinking when they saw you. You're already gorgeous but showing up on deck with a shirt that doesn't cover your-your-," James couldn't finish, however, for at that moment, Lily had knelt on his bed in front of him. Her legs were, he noticed, spread dangerously wide. Her positioning had resulted in the shirt to have hiked up her thighs. It was all he could do to not take her right there.

"My what, James?" Lily whispered.

James growled in frustration. Had he gotten his way, Lily and he would be getting down to business in the most wonderful way. However, he was the captain of the ship they were on and he, unfortunately, could not just disappear. He shouldn't even be there now but Sirius, being the good first mate he was, took over once again. For the first time, James found himself wishing he wasn't the captain.

She snaked her hands into his hair and began leaving kisses all over his neck and what was exposed of his chest. James groaned in both pleasure and annoyance at not being able to act on it. "Liiily…" Her unhelpful response was bringing herself closer to him; enough so he could feel just how perfectly her curves fit against him. The intoxication of her being so close was causing him to momentarily forget why he was resisting. But only momentarily. "I can't do this right now," he complained, though his tone sounded as if he wanted nothing more than to continue. She brushed her plump lips against his ever so slightly. "Bloody 'hell, woman," he breathed, "you're gonna kill me…"

Lily laughed, pulled back and stared into his eyes. "Tell me to stop then," she challenged, running a pale hand down his dark chest.

"Never."

All self-control gone (for he had very little being a pirate and all) James hoisted Lily up into his arms, she wrapping her legs around his waist and captured her mouth with his. Just as her first button was opened there was a frantic knock on the door. Lily sighed impatiently while James grunted his frustration. He laid her down and took only 3 strides to reach the door. He retched it open so forcefully one of the hinges came off. Of the door was closed, everybody knew not to knock on Captain Potters' cabin.

James glared at Remus. _T__h__is better be bloody important, _"What?"

Remus Lupin, James' other best friend, ran a hand through his sandy brown hair just as James had done before, but this time, it was done quickly and nervously. "Ship headed this way. British colors…" he said quickly, trailing off.

Had it been a year ago, James would've grinned eagerly; he was the first to accept any challenge. He had, of course, won every challenge thrown at him. The thrill of a fight was one of the things that he loved about being a pirate. Yes, a year ago this would've been great news. Now, however, the very thought of a skirmish made James' heart sink deep into his stomach. Now, his fiancée, Lily Evans, was on board.


	2. The HMS Endeavor

**A/N: Here be chapter 2! I suppose it's slightly short but my guess would be that they will get longer as they go on. This story will get intense, never fear. **

**I Don't own what you recognize.**

Dread began to bubble in James' stomach. He turned to Lily who had gotten off the bed and walked toward him. Taking her face in his hands, he said, staring deep into her eyes, "Stay here," and was gone.

He ran back on deck to see most of his crew there, waiting for him. There was, indeed, a ship coming toward them with a British mast. Squinting, James saw that the ship was called the _HMS Endeavor_.

"Orders, sir?" Asked Curly, looking, not fearful, but on his guard.

James set his jaw. "Just wait…"he said quietly but firmly.

"Do nothing?" Sirius, still at the wheel though they were no longer moving, exclaimed incredulously. He, like James, loved a good sword fight.

Remus changed the subject before James explained, "Why are they coming for us, I wonder?" Everyone stared at him. "Obviously I know we're pirates," he rolled his eyes impatiently, "but why now? They clearly came looking for us specifically, these waters are rarely sailed…"

James snorted, "Wouldn't they _love_ to be able to report, truthfully, that they finally caught me?" James was the pirate everyone knew and feared. Sure, when you knew him, he was a 'decent' guy, but, on his bad side, he could be your absolute worst nightmare. And even though he had been cleared last year, he was a pirate; clearly he'd continued breaking the law. Having escaped more than a dozen gallows since then, James was the most cunning, sneaky and impossibly clever pirate the seas had ever seen. He was always on his toes and 3 steps ahead of his opponent. Why wouldn't the British Royal Navy be ambushing his ship?

"Smythe," James called to a portly man of the crew. "When their bow reaches about 100 meters to ours, aim to miss her, once."

Smythe did not object, merely nodded and bustled to the front of the ship. James ran a hand through his hair unconsciously as he looked up at the sun. If his calculations were correct, it was about 10:00 in the morning and he desperately hoped this would be over quickly; he wanted a nice nap and maybe some Sheppard's pie afterwards. Or perhaps he and Lily could-

His casualness wore off immediately. _Lily. _This skirmish would actually have been enjoyable had Lily not been in danger of being taken away from him…or worse. He was just glad she hadn't tried to-

"Where do you want me, James?" Asked Lily's voice from behind him.

He almost laughed at the implications of that sentence and what came to his mind in response. But, coming to his senses, he spun around very quickly, practically falling, and stared at Lily, wide-eyed. She had put on a pair of tight black pants where a sword now dangled from the belt loop and tucked in his white shirt sloppily. Her hair was hastily put up in a ponytail and James, damned him, noticed how pretty she looked in men's clothing. She must be the only woman, ever, who could do such a thing.

"You must be joking. Are you off your rocker?! Get downstairs-,"

"No," interrupted Lily as if she were a stubborn 7 year-old, insisting to her mother that it was much too early to be off to bed and that she wanted to play with the big kids. "I know how to fight, you taught me! You think I'm just gonna sit in your cabin and wait for it to be over?" She asked incredulously.

"UGH!" James exclaimed, holding up his hands, miming strangling Lily's neck. "Why do you have to be such a pest all the bloody time?" Had he not been so in love with and worried about her, he would have admired Lily for wanting to fight. But they could recognize her or, if not recognize, then kill her and he shuddered at the thought.

Lily grinned at him, "Come off it, you wouldn't have me any other way."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" James countered though annoyance sill evident in his tone.

She didn't reply, however, for Sirius interrupted them with a note of urgency in his voice, "Mate, I don't think one cannonball that _misses_ is going to do anything! Why not have us board-," he stopped upon noticing Lily there, ready for a fight. His gray eyes widened in great confusion. "What? What is _she_ doing here?" he turned to Lily, "What are you doing here?" He asked Lily a little more loudly and quickly.

It was James who spoke. "Sirius, are you telling me that you think I don't already have this all planned out? And-,"

"Lily fighting is part of that plan, is it?" Sirius demanded, still more loudly.

James became annoyed. Was Sirius suggesting that he was willing to put Lily in harm's way? That Sirius was the only one who had her best interests at heart and her well being in mind? "Obviously not, you dolt," James said through gritted teeth. "You happened to have just interrupted me telling her that-,"

"Can you stop talking about me as if I'm not here?" Piped up Lily.

James growled. "Can I stop being cut off after every damn sentence?" He practically yelled, causing everyone around him to fall silent immediately, even if they were not part of the conversation. Was he not the bloody Captain of this ship? Were people not supposed to obey his orders?

"Sirius, the cannon. will. be. fine. Lily," his voice softened immensely, "love, please, go down to my-,"

"C-c-c-c-cap'n?"

Out of pure frustration, James' right hand flew across his body, to the hilt of his sword where it hung familiarly from the left hip, and gripped it tight; his eyes snapped shut. James Potter was not known for his patience. When he spoke, his voice was deadly quiet. "_What, _Smythe?"

"The _Endeavor_ is about 75 meters away," he said nervously.

James wheeled around to his crew, "Then FIRE!" He roared. The incompetence today was impeccable. He watched as one of his men held a torch to the wick at the end of the cannon and ignited it. There was a deafening _boom_ that filled the anxious silence and several men leaped out of the path of the heavy cannon as it recoiled. The black cannonball flew through the air and, to James' delight, it soared right over the ship, narrowly missing, landing with a great THUNK! into the sea on her starboard side.

To anybody but James, this act would have made absolutely no sense. What purpose did a cannonball in the ocean, having done no physical damage whatsoever to the opposing ship, serve? None, would be what anybody would reply. James Potter, however, knew what he was doing. He understood the reaction that the British Navy cowards would have.

James smirked as _the HMS Endeavor_ let out their sails completely and started to slow with aid from the wind. A ship like _The Charlotte_ was easily underestimated upon first glance. But, though small, she was impossibly fast and, despite it's size, was a 40 gunner. It was, also, masterfully captained by one of the most feared pirates known as James Potter.

When the _Endeavor_ came to a complete stop just before their fronts met, James snorted when Sirius let out an embarrassed, loud, "_Oh."_

He glanced at Sirius with a grin, "I hate you."

Sirius laughed heartily, "And here I thought pirates to be _good_ liars."

Lily, who had seemed to hope she'd been forgotten, looked sheepish when James focused his attention back to her. James recognized the determined look in her eyes and her set jaw as a form of defeat. He was not used to it; James Potter was never defeated. He sighed and shook his head, "I don't like it…" he said reluctantly.

Lily smiled radiantly up at him and he was almost pleased he was letting her fighting having been on the receiving end of that smile. Almost. "I love you," she whispered excitedly, pecking him quickly and chastely on the nose.

James couldn't contain his lopsided grin while Sirius muttered, "Ergh! Now, _really…_"

"Stuff it," Lily snapped.

"Captain! Get a move on, yeah?" Remus shouted to him from his spot up top as lookout. When James looked up at him, Remus was staring pointedly from him to the _Endeavor, _who were now, as James knew they would be, too scared to move.

"Right, then." In one fluid motion, James ran toward the front of _The Charlotte_. Grabbing onto a rope hanging from one of the masts, he swung himself to an edge of the ship; one that was closest to the _Endeavor_. He stood there calmly and released the rope. To someone who didn't know James, it would've been a wonder as to how, with the wind whipping through his black hair and causing his shirt to flap wildly, James had not fallen into the sea. But years of experience with sailing, James was as still as a statue. With an air of great confidence, he unsheathed his sword purposefully and held it slightly outward. He shouted amusedly, as if talking to an old friend,

"Oi! You lot!"

**A/N: Yay cliffhangers! Please review and tell me what you thought, I appreciate them so much. And perhaps some suggestions as to what you would like to see happen? =)**


End file.
